My Best Friends Got Famous
by xbluexrainx
Summary: Kind of a prologue to a new story I'm working on... Katrina is Drew's older twin sister. She's got a job at the mall and her best friends are famous... But she's stuck with the hearbreaking jerks that are the cause of their fame. Rated for mild language


**Here is a prologue type story for an upcoming story I have... But this wouldn't fit into the story so here it is... I don't own Pokemon, just my OCs. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

My Best Friends Got Famous**

_Summary: Katrina "Kat" Hayden, older twin sister to Andrew "Drew" Hayden. When Drew and his friends break Katrina's best friends hearts, they go on and get famous... While she's stuck with her player of a younger twin brother and gets a job at the mall... Joy.

* * *

_

(Katrina's POV)

Well, I suppose it could be worse. I could be utterly friendless. And I can't blame them. I mean, when you think about it, it makes total sense why they left… I mean, hello, when they openly admit cheating on you, it pretty much give automatic right to be like, "Hey, I'm outta here.", right? Well, that's what I personally think. I mean, my idiot brother and his three best friends are utter morons. So, they go out with my best friends, two years later _break their hearts_. Um, what the hell? But then I turn on the TV and they're on freaking MTV and I scream that, and the all hell breaks loose and we're all watching. So, they've made up a band called Broken Heart, right? Yeah…

My brother almost chocked on his spit when he saw that.

"Serves you right," I said.

But that was last year when I was still coping with their leaving me alone with my brother and his friends and their sluts… Anyways, so Paul, Ash, and Gary are their names…

But hell, they were famous. And I was stuck with Drew. And I have a job at the mall. Cool, right?

That'd be a _hell no_.

I love the mall, I really do, but… it kinda sucks when you just are helping out with cleaning and stuff like that… I like when Marianne calls out sick and then I get the job of the info booth… Hehe, fun.

So, this is what happened one day when I was about to leave…

"Yes, Drew, how may I assist you?" I said sarcastically.

"Uhm… could you… tell the girls we say sorry?"

Ooo, touchy subject.

"I dunno. I don't even think you guys loved them!"

"But we did! We just… moved on after two years with them."

"And broke their hearts."

"Well, essentially."

"Tell me one reason why I should think that you did, at one point, love them."

"Uh… Those bracelets!" Drew said.

"Ugh. You got me there."

"So can you do it?"

"Hell no!"

"And can you get us an employee discount at the jewelry store for Brianna, Melody, Marissa, and Brandi?"

"That'd be another hell no."

Then, things kind got… weird.

"Last time I checked, you were all at least a virgin when you met them..." I looked at Gary. "Well... most of you were."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing... Anyways, I've gotta go. You know... Work?"

"Oh wait, Kat," Drew said.

"What is it?"

"You got a letter."

"Oh?"

_'Hey Kat! So it's us... And you might've heard we've started a band... Well, in about two years we're coming back for a concert (don't ask why we know that, but we're not having out first for at least another six months or so) and you're invited! Front row! Hell yeah! But we're gonna be working on a song... Remember 'We R Who We R'? Yeah, work on the vocals, girlie. We've got the instrumental bit. See ya, Dawn, Misty, May, & Leaf'_

"Haha, those guys, so sweet," I said.

"Who?"

"No one you cared about," I shot. I took the ticket and the lyrics sheet and stuffed them into my tote.

Now they had to know...

After I left, the boys took the envelope from my room.

And read the letter.

"Holy shit!" Gary cursed.

"Uh, we _shouldn't_ tell our girlfriends this, right?" Drew asked.

"Agreed."

And of course I found out when I got home, pissed off as ever. And I never told the girls. Not once did I even mention my brother and his idiot friends when I talked to them. It was like the never existed.

* * *

**So, tomorrow or maybe Thursday I'll comeout with the first chapter or so of the main story... Review, please!**


End file.
